


Chicago Air

by malixa



Series: Ian & Mickey [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has many faults, this one makes Ian laugh his ass off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Air

”Ian!” Mandy yelled loudly from the living room as Ian picked out a water bottle from the fridge. “Come here” she added even louder as Ian walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room.

“Yeah, I hear you. What’s up?” he asked and sat down next to her in the couch.

“Nothing, just wanted to watch TV with you” Mandy answered and folded her legs up and leans into Ian’s side. “Do you think Mickey will pass?” Ian asked as Mandy flicked through a couple of channels.

“Maybe. I don’t think Mickey has passed a test in his life, much less a drivers license test” Mandy answers and smiles up at Ian. “Well that’s not true, he got his GED last year” Ian answered. Before Mandy had the time to answer, the door of their small apartment swung open. Mickey walked in casually and passed the two of them on the couch without as much as a look. Mandy and Ian’s eyes met and they stared at each other before they suddenly burst into laughter.

“Omg, Mickey, what the fuck is on your face?” Mandy stuttered between laughs.

“Fuck does it look like you idiot?” Mickey muttered from the kitchen. The insult didn’t seem to faze Mandy at all. Ian rarely ever saw Mickey embarrassed over anything, uncertain or flustered, yeah, but never embarrassed. He was clearly embarrassed now, with pink cheeks and his head hanging a little, Ian thought it was fucking adorable.

“Like you didn’t know you had bad eye sight” Ian said smiling and he heard Mickey groan. The items in the fridge rattle when Mickey shuts it too hard. Mandy snickered again and Ian let out a little laugh.

“Will you two shut up? It’s only for a couple of days all right? S’not my fault I have fucking glasses, I just have to get used to them before I get lenses” he said and sat down in the chair next to the couch. 

“But why do you have to wear hipster ones though?” Mandy asked and snickered. Mickey pulled out the pillow behind his back and shucked it at her before she had the time to hide behind Ian’s shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, skank. Not my fault.” Mickey muttered and tried not to look at Ian’s face cause he could see in the corner of his eye that he is grinning. Mickey peeked at him anyways and Ian’s grin-unbelievably enough-gets even wider and his eyes crinkle, a little dimple making it’s way into his cheek. Mickey tried to stop himself from smiling at the sight, but it was so fucking hard cause Ian looked amazing with that grin on his face.  
“Shut the fuck up” Mickey said and clenched his jaw in a failed attempt to not to grin. “I didn’t say anything!” Ian protested and started laughing again.

“You do look cute though” Ian said and smirked. “If you’d like to keep your tongue I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut” Mickey replied and Ian laughed cause Mickey's threat was empty. “You wouldn’t do shit cause you’d miss it too much if it weren’t around to-” Ian said but was interrupted by Mandy. “Ew, fucking gross Ian. Do not fucking finish that sentence” She said and Mickey laughed at her scrunched up face, despite the fact that he was sure Ian was about to say something that embarrass the hell out of him. Mandy turned her attention back on the TV and Ian pecked Mickey’s lips before settling back into the couch still smiling at Mickey.


End file.
